


The One Where Jimon Has A Late Night Talk.

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Day 8 Presents, Jimon Kid Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Nora and Lucas Lewis-Herondale make an appearance once again, This fic makes my heart happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Jace is sitting at the foot of his bed wrapping presents at 2 am Christmas morning, he stops to think, 'Do my kids really need all this?;' Luckily he has Simon there to talk it through.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The One Where Jimon Has A Late Night Talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8! Day 8! Day 8! I hope you all are enjoying my Jimon Advent Calendar! Nora and Lucas make another appearance in this one, and I have to say I am falling more in love with them every time I write them.

Jace groaned, throwing his head back as he sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. “Why do we always leave this part to the last minute?”

Simon looked at him amused, “We? Christmas is all you babe, we agreed when we had Nora that you would take care of Christmas and I would do Hanukkah. Which by the way I had everything ready a solid week before Hanukkah started.”

Jace rolled his eyes before he threw a roll of ribbon at Simon. “Do you ever think we spoil our kids too much? Like they get Christmas gifts on top of 8 days of gifts.”

Simon moved the present that Jace had been wrapping out of the way and sat himself right in front of him grabbing both of Jace’s hands in his own. “I think that they definitely have luxuries that maybe not every kid has. But we are always mindful with Christmas gifts that they get; something they want, something they need, something they wear, something they read, and then one smaller present from Santa. And then Hanukkah is more trinkets then full sized gifts. I honestly think we are doing pretty well. And besides it was really important to us when we started having kids that they grew up in both the Jewish background and Catholic, neither one negates the other.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I know how important Hanukkah is for you and how important Christmas and family is for me. Okay,” Jace looked at his watch and groaned once again, “It’s 2 am and I still haven’t finished wrapping gifts.” Jace looked up at Simon with his biggest puppy dog eyes, “Is there anyway you could help me wrap the last of these gifts? You and I both know that Nora will be running in here at 5 am tomorrow morning.” 

Simon let out an exaggerated sigh, “Fine, but only because I want to cuddle that sexy ass of yours.”

______

A mere 4 hours later Jace was standing in the doorway to their living room, leaning up against the frame with a coffee in his hands and Simon resting his head on his shoulder. Nora had Lucas sat right next to her and she was reading him the book she had gotten for Christmas. 

Jace looked to his husband and whispered, “We did good didn’t we.”    
  


Simon looked up at him with the fondest expression on his face, “Yeah we did.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!


End file.
